mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Überkatz Mob
The Überkatz 'was formed by a large Sequoia splinter group in mid 2012. Bruce the former dominant male of the Sequoai established dominance along with his daughter Tina. After all the adult males returned to the Sequoia a Whisker male named Gump joined the group and became the dominant male. In early 2014 Tina was lost leaving her daughter Frosting as the new dominant female. Dominant Pair The former dominant male of the Sequoia, Bruce took up dominance along with his daughter Tina. However he didn't stay for long and rejoined the Sequoia with most of his sons. A Whisker male named Gump became the next dominant male after three Whisker rovers joined the group. Tina was lost in early 2014 and her eldest daughter Frosting established dominance without much difficulty. Gump left the group to go roving and his younger brother Pitio dethrone him when he returned.In early 2015 Snotbubble joined the group and became the new dominant male. Current Members The Überkatz have 12 members as of Febuary 2015. Frosting (VUKF003) '''Dominant Female ' Snotbubble (VWM171) '''Dominant Male J (VUKM002) Gremlin (VUKM014) Lucky (VUKF016) Chance (VUKM017) Zorro (VUKF018) El Gordo (VUKM019) Sebastian (VUKM020) Potto Von Pissmark (VUKM021) Gyllyngvase (VUKF023) San Luis De Sabinillas (VUKM024) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Überkatz Mob. Bruce (VCBM001) Mungallchops (VSQM007) Tina (VSQF012) Candy Flip (VSQM013) Yabou (VSQM014) Lord Stanley (VSQM015) Leaf (VSQM018) Staculius (VSQM022) Todger (VSQM023) Dutch (VSQM026) Miller (VSQM027) Toto (VSQM032) Talkeenta (VSQF035) Yoda (VSQM037) Nulli (VSQM039) Ijabulo (VSQM040) Ilanga (VSQF041) Briesmut (VSQM042) Gump (VWM132) Pitio (VWM139) Cupcake (VUKF001) J (VUKM002) Frosting (VUKF003) Django (VUKM004) VUKM005 Gymnogene (VUKF006) Pug (VUKF007) VUKM008 Snäckan (VUKM009) Sötnös (VUKM010) Sky (VUKF011) Snygging (VUKF012) VUKP013 Gremlin (VUKM014) VUKF015 Lucky (VUKF016) Chance (VUKM017) Zorro (VUKF018) El Gordo (VUKM019) Sebastian (VUKM020) Potto Von Pissmark (VUKM021) VUKM022 Gyllyngvase (VUKF023) San Luis De Sabinillas (VUKM024) Snotbubble (VWM171) Rivals The Überkatz's rivals are the Hooligans Mob and Cave Men Mob. The Überkatz moved territories and now their new rivals are the Mayans, Pandora and Ewoks. History May 2012: Bruce, Mungallchops, Ricou, Tina, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanley, Leaf, Staculius, Todger, Dutch, Miller, Toto, Talkeetna, Yoda, Nulli, Ilanga and Briesmut split from the Sequoia. June 2012: '''Bruce and Tina became the dominant pair. Injabulo left the Sequoia and joined the group. '''July 2012: '''Bruce, Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanley, Leaf, Todger, Dutch, Miller and Toto left the group and rejoined the Sequoia. Gump and Pitio joined the group. Gump became the dominant male. Pitio left the group and rejoined the Hooligans. Two encounters with Hooligans. '''August 2012: '''Tina was pregnant. Pitio rejoined the group. One encounter with the Hooligans. '''September 2012: '''Tina gave birth to Cupcake, J and Frosting. Pitio went roving. '''October 2012: '''Tina was pregnant. Ricou was evicted. Pitio and Staculius went roving. One encounter with Hooligans and Cave Men. '''November 2012: '''Tina was pregnant but aborted. Ilanga was evicted. Briesmut went roving. Princess Madcat visited. Two encounters with Pandora. Ilanga was absent. '''December 2012: '''Talkeena was pregnant. Bearslayer Lord Stanley and Toto visited. One encounter with Pandora. '''Janaury 2013: '''Talkeena aborted. Ricou gave birth but lost her litter. Tina was pregnant. Rozza and Pitio went roving. Two encounter with Pandora and Mayans. '''February 2013: '''Tina lost her litter. Four encounters with Mayans and one with Pandora and Ewoks. '''March 2013: Pitio went roving. Four encounters with Mayans. April 2013: ''' Ilanga aborted. Pitio went roving. One encounter with Ewoks. '''May 2013: '''Pitio and Briesmut went roving. Two encounters with Pandora and one with Mayans. '''June 2013: '''Tina was pregnent. Ricou was evicted. Gump, Pitio, Nulli and Briesmutwent roving. One encounter with Ewoks and Mayans. '''July 2013: '''Tina gave birth to VKUM004, VUKM005, VUKF006 and VUKF007. '''August 2013: '''Pitio, Nulli and Briesmutwent roving. '''September 2013: '''Ricou was pregnant. Pitio, Staculius, Nulli, Injabulo and Briesmut went roving. '''October 2013: '''Ricou and Tina were pregnant. Nulli, Injabulo, Briesmut, Gump and Pitio went roving. Staculius, Nulli, Injabulo and Briesmut left the group. One encounter with Kung Fu. Ricou and Talkeenta were evicted. '''November 2013: '''Ricou aborted. Tina was pregnant. Ricou, Talkeenta, Ilanga and Cupcake left the group to form the Chalibonkas. Rozza and Pitio went roving. One encounter with Kung Fu. '''December 2013: Tina gave birth to VUKM008, VUKM009, VUKM010, Sky and VUKF012. Pitio and J went roving. Frosting was evicted twice. January 2014: Tina was pregnant. Pitio went roving. Three encounters with Chalibonkas. February 2014: Tina gave birth to VUKP013, VUKP014, VUKF015, VUKF016, VUKP017 and VUKP018. Frosting aborted and was evicted. Pitio and J went roving. Bandersnatch visited the group. Two encounters with Chalibonkas. March 2014: '''Tina died. Frosting became the new dominant female. Gump, Pitio and J went roving. '''April 2014: '''Gump, Pitio and J went roving. Snotbubble visited. Two encounters with Kung Fu. '''May 2014: Frosting was pregnant. Gump, Pitio and J went roving. Snotbubble visited. Three encounters with Kung Fu. June 2014: Frosting gave birth to VUKM019, VUKM020 and VUKF021. One encounter with Chalibonkas. July 2014: '''J went roving. Pitio became the new dominant male. Gump, Pitio and J went roving. Gump and J were absent. '''August 2014: '''Frosting was pregnant. Gump, Pitio and J went roving. Chakibonkas. '''September 2014: '''Frosting aborted. Sky and VUKF015 were evictewd. J and VUKM005 went roving. '''October 2014: Frosting was pregnant. Sky and VUKF006 were pregnant but aborted. Gump, J, VUKM004, VUKM009 and VUKM010 went roving. Bumpy, Pet, Priscilla, Pasionate Peach, Drachentoter and Bandersnatch visited. Two encounters with Chalibonkas. November 2014: VUKF006, VUKF007, Sky and VUKF012 were evicted and left the group to form the Axolotls. Frosting gave birth to VUKM022, VUKP023 and VUKP024. Gump, VUKM004 and VUKM010 went roving. One encounter with Chalibonkas. December 2014: Gump, Pitio, J, VUKM004, VUKM005, VUKM010 went roving. Snottbubble and an unknown meerkat visited. One encounter with Kung Fu, Rascals and Chaliboknas. '''January 2015: '''Frosting was pregnant. Gump went roving three times and was absent. Bumpy visited. One encounter with Axolotls. '''Febuary 2015: '''Gump, Pitio, VUKM004, VUKM005, VUKM008, and VUKM010 went left the group and joined the Friksarmy. Snotbubble joined the group and became the dominant male. Frosting was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs